The present invention relates to a light assembly for illuminating, for example, large areas of building fronts or ceilings, or the like, and in particular to striplights that can extend a distance.
European Patent Application EP-0.375.623 of the present applicant discloses an electric feed striplight having a series of pairs of electric contacts connected to at least two superposed conductive strips. At predetermined distances apart, the conductive strips have a plurality of tabs projecting therefrom at 90.degree. angles for electrifying a series of bulbs, each arranged between two adjacent contacts. Each of the conductive strips is covered by a continuous insulating body arranged along the entirety of at least one of its faces. The conductive strips are disposed in a stack and except for their contact tabs, the conductive strips are completely insulated from each other and from the outside.
European Patent Application EP-0.516.578, also by the present applicant, proposes that the conductive strips be slid into a profiled member having a central clearance for the conductive strips and an opening through which the contact tabs pass.